30 Lemon Oneshots With Hitsugaya and Hinamori
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Collaboration between Merciless Ruby and Shirochanxmomo1220. Merciless Ruby and I made this story to get more Momo and Toshiro Lemons out there. Title says it all. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Come Back

Hi people! Well, I thought of an idea of a thirty-chapter story, each story is a different one-shot BUT they are all lemons. I thought of this when I was washing the dishes... Anyway, I needed a partner in crime! Who is better in writing lemons than SHIROCHANXMOMO1220! So, I asked him and he agreed! YAY! So, I am writing the first chapter! I told him to publish it under his pen name cause I have so many stories on...and more to come...

Merciless Ruby- FIRST STORY I WRITE WITH YOU UGLY!

Shirochanxmomo1220- YAY MERCILESS RUBY a.k.a FATTY!

Merciless Ruby- I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ONE DAY!

Shirochanxmomo1220- I'de like to see you try!

Merciless Ruby- Keep on pissing me off...

Shirochanxmomo1220- I'll keep on pissing you off then fatty!

Both- We do not own Bleach!

30 Lemon One-Shots With Hitsugaya and Hinamori! Collaboration between Shrochanxmomo1220 and Merciless Ruby!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Come Back_

_by Merciless Ruby_

It was late at night, and everything was quiet. Toushirou sighed as he brushed his hair with his hand tiredly. He has not seen Momo in sometime because the captains have been to meetings and missions lately. The good thing that paperwork was cancelled, since there was so many things to do.

Tomorrow, the white haired taichou had to go to another mission with Mayuri and Soi Fong. After that mission, he was another meeting to attend, and then more missions. Sighing, he rested his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

_Momo..._

He truely misses her. He remembers when they just to go on the roof of either his or her division and just stare at the stars. Their light reflected her beautiful face and when she smiled, she looked like an angel, or a fairy, or a queen...

Toushirou need to end this crap. So much thinking about her made him fustrating. Standing up, he grabbed his zanpakuto and left. He made his way towards fifth division with his stoic, emotionless face on...

Momo wrapped her naked body with her peach colored towel. She left her hair down and began to wash her face. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on her door, and she had an idea of who that might be...

Her heart beated faster as she walked towards the door. She felt his presence on the other side of the door, and she was glad that he came...she missed him so much.

Momo opened the door and yes, it was him. Toushirou looked at her and smiled. She was in a skimpy peached colored towel and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hey Shirou-chan, what brings you here?" she asked him in that sweet voice of hers.

"I just wanted to see. I have been busy for the past couple of days, and I wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow..."

Momo smiled at him as she opened the door more so he can come. Once he did, she closed the door and stared at him. She was sad knowing that he was leaving tomorrow, and she wanted to tell him how she feels about him incase anything happens... Toushirou knew that this was a bad time to visit since she was in her towel.

"I'm sorry for coming so late..."

"It's alright. I wanted to see you also..." she told him as she sat down next to him

He felt his face heat up as he looked at her. He felt like ripping that towel and do so many things to her...

But he should not take advantage of her like that...

"When are you coming back?" she asked him.

Toushirou sighed. One of the questions he does not like to think about.

"I do not know..."

Momo looked down at her lap with a sad sigh. He does not know when he is coming... That is a bad thing... He will not even know if he _is _coming back... And Momo did not want to lose him... Toushirou noticed her saddened face and he placed his hand on hers. Momo looked up at him in his eyes.

"But I _will _come back for you..."

The fuku-taichou smiled as Toushirou embraced her.

"You better Shirou-chan, and I will be waiting for you..."

Toushirou let go of her and leaned closer, pressing his lips against hers.

_It's now, or never..._

Momo closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their tongues made contact passionately...

Momo did not realize that her towel fell off from her petite body, and now she was completely naked in fron of him. They stopped for air and he noticed her naked body in front of him. With cloths, she looked like a queen, naked, she was a goddess...

Slowly, he laid her down on the couch and swiftly got on-top of her. Hands on her breasts, he began to kiss passionately. Momo began to take off his captain's cloak. Seconds later, it fell on the floor. Next was his yukata. Her hands went inside it and began touching his muscular toned chest. She began to untie his white sash. Now, the yukata and sash were gone. His hakama was swiftly removed with her hands...

Toushirou broke the kiss and helped her take the hakama off. Seconds later, it fell on the floor. Now he was in boxers while she was naked; and it was unfair for her. Toushirou began to nib her neck. She moaned as he then began to suck on it. Toushirou then licked her chest, and then in between her breasts. He cupped one of them with his hand while he licked the other one. Momo groaned as she felt her nipple harden. Toushirou sucked on the breast and then he bit the nipple. Momo led out a short cry.

Then he shifted to the other breast. Momo began to play with his hair as she felt him suck on her breast. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as she loved the pleassure she was getting. She also began to feel wet, she was something that had never happened to her before. Toushirou looked at her and kissed her lips gently. Then he began to lick downward to her stomach, and then to her wet womanhood. Momo shivered as she felt mouth touch it passionately.

Momo moaned louder as she his tongue go inside. All this pleassure she was getting was driving her crazy. But she wanted more, and she knew she was going to get more later on... Toushirou felt her juice going around his mouth. He stopped licking her womanhood and inserted two fingers inside her. Momo led out a short scream and he kissed her lips. Then, he inserted another finger. Momo moaned against his lips. Toushirou broke the kiss placed his hand on her stomach. Momo felt her juices from when he inserted his fingers.

The captain began to touch her as she began to moan and groan. He placed his finger with her juice inside her mouth as she began to suck it. The two switched places and she was on top of him. She kissed him with so much force that the captain did not even know what to think besides kissing back. She then licked downward his chest and abdominal. She grabbed his boxers and began to pull them down. Toushirou was taken back when the fuku-taichou lowere her head and began to lick his erected penis.

Toushirou groaned as the pleassure began to build up. Momo licked the tip of it. Semen began to come out and to her mouth as she continued. Then, she began to massage it and Toushirou groaned louder. Momo smirked as she continued to torture him. Toushirou opened his eyes and sat up. He captured her lips as he began to lay her down on the couch. Momo knew what he was going to do and she opened her legs. Toushirou smirked and slowly entered her. The girl screamed due to the pain.

Toushirou groaned as he went faster. But he did not want to hurt her either... Momo's pain went away and now, it was just pleassure that she recieved.. She was surprised and happy that it was her love that was taking her virginity, and vice-versa... Toushirou's speed increased. The room was filled with moans and groans.

Minutes later, he stopped and got out of her. He then laid down next to her and pecked her cheek caringly. The two were sweaty from head to toe. Momo looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Shirou-chan...and I hope you come back..."

"I will come back for you, Bed-Wetter Momo... I'm never going to leave you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed! I had to type this shit early because Shirochanxmomo1220 WOULD NOT STOP BOTHERING ME! TELLING ME IF I WAS FINISHED! lol. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! 29 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN BY SHIROCHANXMOMO1220!


	2. Workaholic

**Author's note: **It has been a long time since this story has been updated; I'm really sorry about that. Ok, anyways, all I have to say is check out the spotlight story, and A Game of War and Sabotage, and Magical love, and also Toshiro and Momo's Vacation has been updated. Please check them out and review if you haven't already done so. As always, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Toshiro and Momo: High School Love

**PS: **Merciless Ruby and I have also decided to do a sequel to Come Back in a future chapter. The sequel will most likely be done by me.

Chapter 2: Workaholic

By: shirochanxmomo1220

"Taicho! Don't you ever get tired of just working! I mean with you, it's just work, work, work, work, and more work! Why don't you go visit Momo?" she said trying to provoke him to leave. Everyone knew Momo and Hitsugaya loved each other, and a while ago, they finally admitted it and got together. "Shut up, Matsumoto! I wouldn't have to work so much if you did some of the stupid paperwork!" Toshiro said with his usual angry voice.

Matsumoto just ignored him. "Fine! I don't care what you do, I'm leaving!" "GET BACK HER-" he stopped before he finished his command. He should just save his breath; Rangiku never listened to him. Hitsugaya had thought that Rangiku went to the bar, but she actually headed for the 5th division.

"MOMO-CHAN!" she screamed while the other seated members just stared at her, more accurately, her chest. Momo then came out to see who had called her. "Rangiku-san, what brings you here?" she asked a little surprised. She thought about all the times Rangiku came.

"What do you need?" she asked politely. Matsumoto looked at the innocent little girl and smiled. "I need you to do something about Taicho. He's a workaholic; day after day Yamamoto assigns our squad too much paperwork, and I mean he's going to get sick, or even worse if he keeps working." She said as with a faked and worried look. "Rangiku-san, wouldn't his work load be less if you did some of the paperwork?" Momo asked back a little disbelievingly.

"We-Well, I do paperwork now. I've changed, and I can say that I do about 60, no, 70 percent of all the paperwork! I can only do that much though. So I do a lot of the paperwork, but Taicho still won't take any breaks. So you have to help him, or else he could get sick. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Momo looked, still a little disbelievingly, but even more worried. "Ok, I'll do whatever I can to help Shiro-chan!" she replied enthusiastically. Matsumoto let out a smile and began her long talk and lesson. Momo listened while blushing the whole time.

Toshiro was still at his desk doing the paperwork, when Momo suddenly came in. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She yelled out, and Hitsugaya reacted by messing up his signature. He looked at where the voice came from and saw that it was Momo. If anyone else had called him Hitsugaya-kun, they'd be frozen by now; Momo only gets a correction. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yea, yea, Hitsugaya-kun." She walked over behind him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and her hands on his chest. Hitsugaya continued to do his paperwork, but blushed a little. Slowly, her hands started roaming his chest, and her lips are at his neck, sucking. Toshiro tried to concentrate, but let out a little groan. He continued to do his paperwork, but continued to make mistakes. "Momo, I still have a lot of paperwork to do. We can do this sometime and somewhere els-"

He stopped talking when Momo's fingers went to his lips. Her sweet gentle fingers continued to brush against his lips. He tried to ignore them and continue on with the paperwork, but he couldn't seem to do that. She continued to brush her fingers across his lips and giggled when she felt him lick her fingers. He couldn't, or rather, he didn't want to stop licking her fingers.

Just as he was about to lick her fingers again, she pulled them away. Momo then turned Hitsugaya's head to the side to make him look at her. She looked at him and bent down to lick his lips; she pulled away before he could kiss her. "Isn't this better than that boring paperwork, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked teasingly before bending down to kiss his neck again.

She gently nibbled and Toshiro tried to hold in his sighs, but he ended up letting them out, to Momo's satisfaction. Momo then withdrew her lips and tongue, and got up to leave. She gave Hitsugaya one last look, as if really leaving. "M-Momo, you're leaving?" he asked surprised, and disappointed. Momo sensed the disappointment, and smiled inwardly.

"Yea Hitsugaya-kun, I don't want to distract you from this paperwork, that seems to be so important. Besides, we can always do this another time." She said as she turned around. Before she walk out the door, someone's hand was gripping her wrist; that person happened to be Hitsugaya. She turned around ready to speak, but silenced by a deep kiss from the white-haired captain.

"No." He said firmly. "Paperwork can wait." He said before giving her another kiss. When they broke away they were both blushing, and Toshiro picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to his room.

He laid her down on his bed and gave her a kiss on her lips, while his hands were busy undressing her. Momo was enjoying the feeling of him tasting her, and undressed him as well. As they finished undressing each other, Momo felt Hitsugaya's lips already at her nipple. He gently bit it causing her to let out a slight moan. This encouraged him, and his hand reached to her other nipple and started to gently rub it and pinch it.

As he continued to tease her, Momo's hands were lost in his white hair. She felt her wet womanhood get touched by Toshiro's tongue, and let out another moan, while enjoying the feeling. Hitsugaya's tongue licked her womanhood, and then it darted in and out. He tasted her juices and enjoyed it.

Momo continued to let out moans as she tightly closed her eyes. Toshiro's tongue once again darted in and out. He continued this, and when Momo felt him stop, he was back at her breasts. Soon her hands were lost once again in his hair. As he withdrew his mouth, he looked at her with a smirk. That sexy smirk of his made her blush, and she pushed him over.

She was on top of him, with her own little smirk. Hitsugaya waited in anticipation of what she was going to do. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving down towards his neck. She then continued to lick and nibble downwards until she reached her his chest. She moved to one of his nipples and began sucking and nibbling it, while her other hand moved to the other nipple. She was doing the exact same thing that Hitsugaya did to her.

Her mouth then went downwards once again. She took a moment to look at his body, before going down and licking his 6 pack. She bit and licked every bit of muscle, and he let out groans in response. He could feel his manhood hardening. Momo continued to lick him, but she moved downwards towards his manhood. Hitsugaya felt her fingers wrapping around his manhood, and all his thoughts went blank.

All he could think about was Momo and everything she was doing to him. Her fingers started pumping his shaft, and he couldn't stop moaning. Her tongue licked the head of his manhood and her mouth then took it all in. Toshiro couldn't believe the pleasure he was experiencing. His eyes were tightly shut, and Momo continued to suck on his manhood.

Her head bobbed up and down, and all he did was moan. His hips thrust upward in rhythm with her bobbing. She stopped and wrapped her fingers around his manhood once again. "Does this feel good, Hitsugaya-kun?" she said seductively, and all Hitsugaya could do was nod his head. Momo started to stroke it faster and faster. He was about to reach his orgasm, and he started to moan out Momo's name, but just then, she stopped pumping it.

Hitsugaya eyes slowly opened. He looked at her as if begging him to continue. Momo had a smirk on and her grip on his manhood tightened a bit causing him to let out another moan. She lifted her head and climbed on top of him. Toshiro was still missing the pleasure he was previously experiencing.

He looked at her as she straddled him. His head immediately rolled back, the moment she started grinding him. They both moaned out each other's name. Toshiro's hands were touching Momo's back, as his lips were and tongue were dominated by Momo's. Soon, they both reached their orgasms.

Momo got up and looked at his sweaty body, as Hitsugaya looked at hers. She then laid back down with her head laying in the crook of his neck. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her lovingly and protectively.

"So Hitsugaya-kun, was it better than paperwork?" she asked jokingly. Still panting, Toshiro gave her a deep passionate kiss. His tongue went through her parted lips and played with her tongue. He tasted her, and Momo enjoyed the sensation she was feeling.

When he finally pulled away, he had his usual sexy smirk on. "What do you think?" was all he could say before starting to make out with her.

At the 10th division, Matsumoto had already had her meeting with Yamamoto, and it wasn't a good one. She was to do all of her paperwork and Toshiro's during her absence. "TAICHO, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled in a voice all of Seireitei could hear; of course, our white-haired Taicho, Hitsugaya, and his lover, the cute and not so innocent, Momo Hinamori, were completely oblivious to her nightmare.

**Author's note: **Finally done with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and this is probably as long as my fics are going to get. If this is too short for you, I'm sorry, but it'll probably never be longer than this. Please check out and review for the spotlight story! Please enjoy and review for this chapter! Next chapter is by Merciless Ruby.

**PS: **All update and story news can be found at the bottom of my profile.


	3. My Turn To Protect You

Merciless Ruby- Chapter three of the story, chapter two for me! Thanks for revewing our story people and continue to! Here is my other one-shot and review!

P.S. SHIROCHANXMOMO1220 IS UGLY!

Shirochanxmomo1220-

Reviewwwwwwwwwww!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter three- writen by Merciless ruby..._

_Title: My Turn To Protect You_

Momo led out a deep sigh as she continued to do her large amount of paperwork. She stared at the clock that read 11:43 P.M. It was almost mid-night. She was so tired that she could have fallen asleep right now. Time was going fast and she was still unfinished witht the work. Her back and ass ached from sitting down since six o'clock in the morning.

"I need a break..." she mumbled to herself.

Standing up, she organized the papers and then headed out from the office.

The night wa cold, but fresh. It was very silent in Seireitei; not a small sound was heard... Momo liked it like this though. She was a peaceful girl, even she turned unpeaceful when she gets angry.

A strange noise startled the girl. She turned around and saw something white from far away. Her eyes narrowed as she took some steps forward. She can feel someone's presence, so it had to be a shinigami. She continued to walk forward until she recognized the person. She smiled gladly then as she felt her cheeks turn red.

It was him...

But something was wrong...

The fuku-taichou saw blood dripping from his chest and arm. His white cloak was ripped from the bottom and his hair was messy. Momo paniced and soon began to run towards him. She ran as fast as she could and soon, she was right in front of him. The taichou stopped walking and looked at the person standing in front of him.

"Momo? What are you doing here?"

"Sh-Shirou-chan..." she breathed. "A-Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine..."

Suddenly he began to cough continously. Momo grabbed his shoulder before he could have collapsed to the ground. Toushirou then stopped coughing and removed his hand from his mouth, blood falling to the floor.

"Shirou-chan, you are not alright!" Momo yelled at him.

Toushirou opened his eyes and looked lazily at her.

"Stop worrying about me, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

Momo could feel her tears welling up around her eyes. Why did he always have to be so hard on her? She loved the fact that he would always worry and protect over her; but when it came vice-versal, it came out different...

Toushirou never took the fact that Momo can also protect him. She was not the weak girl from years ago that always followed her ex- idiotic captain. She was now a new fuku-taichou that wanted to be stronger...

"Why are you always cold on me?"

"What are you talking about Momo?"

"I care about you Shirou-chan! But you never appreciate that!"

"Momo, I do not need your protection!"

"...And why not?"

"Because I have to protect you..." he responded as he cupped her face in his hands and pecked her lips.

It happened most time; when they would peck each other's lips but they never said nothing about it. They just did it and did not say anything about it.

Toushirou sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry then Momo... I did not want to hurt you like this..."

Momo grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

"Well then, come with me so I can clean your wounds..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou winced at the pain of the alcohol. Why must alcohol sting so much?

"Stop being such a kid, Shirou-chan."

Toushirou growled at the stupid comment.

"I am not being a stupid kid, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

The girl smiled and stood up. She then grabbed the bandages and wrapped his arm and chest. Toushirou felt her fingers lightly touch his skin. It sent shivers up his spine.

"I'm finished... Now, you will need to rest while I take a shower..."

Momo expected him to leave right away. But then, she felt two muscular arms slowly wrapped themselves around her slim waist and untie her white sash. Momo, at first, was shocked, but then she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. Her sash fell on the floor.

Toushirou began to give light pecks on her neck as she closed her eyes. Momo felt his hands roam up and down her thighs. Momo leaned against his toned body and she felt his erected penis. She felt herself get wet as his hand went to her pants and slowly pull them down.

It soon slid down her legs and fell on the shiny floor. Momo turned around and stared at him right in the eyes. His blue-green eyes showed passion towards her. Momo leaned forward and kissed his hungry lips. Toushirou kissed back as he held her tightly.

The girl slid her hands onto his pants and began to remove them. He was already topless. When they were removed, she got on her knees and took out his aroused penis from his boxers and soon began to lick them. Toushirou immediately groaned as the immense pleassure build up. He was not a perve nor a person for sex, but he admitted that he loved the pleasure he was getting.

Toushirou pulled her head forward. Momo licked the side of it and then the tip. Toushirou could not handle the strong pleasure anymore. He knelt down in front of her and began to kiss her roughly and passionately. Gently, he laid her down on the floor and removed her shirt. Toushirou through it somewhere and then paid his attention to her bra. He placed his hands behind her back and undid her bra.

Momo felt her cheeks heat up since she never thought of Shirou-chan doing this to her. He took the bra off of her and soon began to lick between her breasts. Momo moaned louder as she felt herself get more wet and her nipples harden. Toushirou licked one of her small breats. Momo groaned as she felt her nipple get biten. She also felt his hands grab her white panties and slowly taken them off.

Momo looked up at him. She smirked and opened her legs. Toushirou looked down and slowly inserted two fingers in. The fuku-taichou hissed as she felt his fingers go in and out. Toushirou felt her juices quickly come out. He leaned his head down and began to lick her juices. Momo bit her bottom lip as she led out a seductive moan.

Toushirou took his fingers out and replaced it with his erected penis. Momo got closer to him as she opened her legs more. Slowly, the taichou entered her. But immediately, Momo lead out a scream as the pain arose. Toushirou went in and out faster and faster. The pain soon transformed to pleassure. Momo relaxed a bit and began to moan continously.

Long minutes later, Toushirou got out of her and kissed her lips. Momo opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"...I was supposed to take a shower Shirou-chan..."

"It does not matter, but, mind if I join you?"

Momo smirked and kissed him.

"Not at all.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright I'm finished! I know it was crappy, but whatever... Review!**


	4. Sweet, Sweet Temptations

**Author's note: **This is a really late update, and I'm really sorry for it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated)

Chapter 4: Sweet, Sweet Temptations

By Shirochanxmomo1220

Matsumoto was on the couch in the 10th division with a bad hangover and she just felt like resting, but as usual, her captain was going to scold, or so she thought.

Toshiro walked into the 10th division and went straight to his desk. He said a 'good morning' to her and started to work. Matsumoto was surprised that he didn't yell at her or anything of that sort.

"Taicho, is something wrong?" she asked concerned. "Yea, yea." He answered without even looking at her. To Matsumoto, it sounded as if he wasn't paying attention. "Taicho, you're short." She said before bracing herself. "Yea, yea." He answered again.

Matsumoto went to look at the paperwork that he was doing and he's been working on the same one. He kept signing it wrong and redoing it. "Taicho! Something's wrong! I'll take you to Unohana-taicho right away!" she said before grabbing Toshiro, ready to take him to the 4th division.

"Matsumoto! Let me go!" he yelled as he got away from her. "Taicho! You need help. You're not even doing your paperwork right, and you didn't even tell me to do my paperwork. Also, when I called you short, you didn't even do anything to me!"

Toshiro sat right back down and looked at his paperwork. He read a paragraph at least 10 times before comprehending it. He looked at the clock and realized only half an hour has passed, when it felt as if it has already been 3 hours. 'If this keeps going, I won't be able to do any of this stupid paperwork.

Matsumoto sat there laughing at how Hitsugaya's acting today. "Taicho, seriously, is there something wrong?" "Yea, yea." He replied again. Matsumoto was getting extremely mad that 'Yea, yea' is all he could say.

Hitsugaya tried to focus on the piece of paper right in front of him. 'Maybe I should just go, and come back quickly.' That thought continued to repeat itself in his head. 'No, I can't. I can't do that. I need to finish my paperwork first. If I go right now, Matsumoto would never let me forget it.' He thought to himself.

Another few minutes on the paperwork, and he was on the verge of going crazy. 'I'll just get my mind off of it. That's right, I'll go take a quick little walk, and come right back.'

He stood up and walked to the door. "Matsumoto, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said as he walked out the door.

He took a quick walk and before he even realized it, he was at the door of his room. 'Well, I might as well go in.' was his first thought. He opened the door and walked in. What he saw was Momo on the bed, naked, looking as seductive as ever. He eyed her body and then her face. Momo spread her legs a little, and gave him a cute smile.

"I knew you'd come back, Hitsugaya-kun." She said in a voice that drove Hitsugaya crazy. "Well, why did you have to be so tempting this morning." Toshiro said as he quickly took off his clothes and got on the bed. He gave her a deep kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and her lips parted. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted her. Their tongues fought each other to gain dominance.

Momo moaned to Hitsugaya, and that only encouraged him to go further. He started licking her neck and kissing it. Momo's hands were rubbing his back and soon found themselves lost in his white hair. Toshiro went down to her collarbone and sucked on it, and then went down even further.

He went and sucked on one of her hard nipples and gently nibbled it, as his hand traveled to her other nipple, and caressed. He pinched it and rubbed it causing Momo to moan out even louder. Toshiro enjoyed licking her sweet breasts and making the woman he loves, moan. He gave her one last lick, and moved down her stomach. He licked her and kissed her, and Momo let out a small giggle.

"That tickles haha Shiro-chan." She said while giggling. Toshiro smirked and doing the same actions, but his hands moved to her wet womanhood, and he inserted one finger in. Momo stopped giggling and moaned. Toshiro then inserted his other fingers, and went in and out, this time driving Momo crazy. She wanted him to be in her so badly.

Toshiro kissed once more, and went down to her wet womanhood. He licked the side of her vagina, and inserted his tongue. Momo's legs were restless from the pleasure, but Hitsugaya firmly held them in place with his hand. Momo started moaning and calling out his name from all the pleasure. "Toshiro! Toshiro! T-Toshiro!" she moaned out.

Hitsugaya loved hearing her calling his name that way, and continued to tease her. He licked the juices off his face, and swallowed it all. Momo opened her eyes, and looked at her Shiro-chan. She smiled, and Toshiro gave her a quick kiss, and positioned himself so his manhood was just on top of her womanhood. Momo moaned from the contact, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She lifted her head and licked Toshiro's lips, and he entered her swiftly. Momo held in her screams of pain, but soon all the pain was overcome by the pleasure Toshiro was causing. Toshiro entered her as he sucked on one of her nipples, and Momo's hands were busy rubbing his back. She moaned his name one last time, and she reached her orgasm. Toshiro entered her a couple more times, and soon felt his orgasm as well. All his juices mixed with Momo's juices, and he pulled out of her.

Momo looked at him sweetly, and Toshiro pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. They broke apart, and Momo's hand traveled from Toshio's neck to his still-erect manhood. Toshiro watched her touch him, and closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

The two, fell asleep soon, and Toshiro pulled her little Bed-Wetter Momo closer to him.

Matsumoto was at her office wondering where her Taicho was, but she found it refreshing to not have someone yelling at her all the time. She was relaxing on the couch still recovering from her hangover, but that was interrupted by Yachiru jumping on her. Rangiku quickly got up, and saw an intimidating Zaraki smiling his sadistic smile.

"The old man asked me to go find everyone that's not working to come on a training program. Now GET RUNNING!" he yelled.

Matsumoto got running quickly. "TAICHO! SAVE ME!" she screamed as she ran. Renji and Kira suffered the same fate, as they ran with Matsumoto.

**Author's note: **Well here's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it and review. Just a quick question: Was my chapter, Workaholic, better or worse than this chapter?


	5. His Size

**Hi people! This is chapter 5 of the story! Thanks for the reviewes and enjoy this chapter. This chapter is actually very different from my recent two, because it contains humor. You'll see when you read it. Review!**

**chapter: His size**

Giggles were heard from Matsumoto's room. The girls, obviously having a great time, were laughing and partying like if there was no tomorrow. They shared each other's secrets and others. Because of Rukia, they all now know that Renji sleeps with a damn teddy bear named Cherry. Why Cherry? Well, lets say the damn bear came with red hair, just like Renji's, and it looked like a freaking cherry from afar.

Because of Yachiru, they now know that Momo is not the only Bed-Wetter in Seireitei. Who knew that the strong, mischievous captain of Division 11 wet the bed? Due to Kiyone's loud mouth, they now know that Ukitake plays with a Barney doll. No wonder he's always happy with that ridiculous grin...

"Say Momo, so does taichou have a secret that makes him seem unusual?" Matsumoto asked with a slender eyebrow raised and her lips formed into a naughty smile.

Momo placed her finger below her chin and began to think. Toushirou and her have been going out for almost three years now. Their relationship went from "cute little boy and girl" to "hot and daring sexual nights".

Yes, for the past two years, the young couple have been having sex all the time, especially during night time. Once, they had sex in his office in the middle of the day; too bad Matsumoto never saw them since she was in a bar the whole time...

"Actually, no. He does not have embarrassing secrets..."

"Oh damn..." Kiyone frowned.

It would be interesting knowing something crazy about the grumpy captain.

"Well, can't you find out something interesting about him?" questioned Rukia.

"Like what?"

"What about his size!?!"

All eyes went to Yachiru.

"What do you mean _his size_?" Matsumoto asked, her lips forming as a smirk.

"You all know, his _size_!"

"His shoe size?"

"No you idiot! His penis size!!!"

The whole room went quiet. Momo just blushed and giggled as she thought of the 'size' he could be. Heck, she knew that it was not little...

"That's a great idea Yachiru!" Matsumoto commented, "I knew you had a brain under that stack of candy!"

Yachiru smiled in triumph as her small teeth gleamed.

"Wait, but how am I going to find out his _size_?" Momo asked, "What do you guys want me to do? Grab a ruler and measure?"

The girls looked at her and smirked. Momo wanted to slap herself for saying that. Matsumoto ran towards her cabinets and took out two rulers. Momo glanced at her confusingly.

"Why two rulers? If you did not know, Hitsugaya-kun only has one penis."

If her boyfriend heard her saying that right now, he would have flipped out. How can Momo speak about his _zanpakuto _in front of them...

"Well, incase _it _is longer than a foot. So here are the rulers, a marker, and GO!!"

The woman kicked the fuku-taichou out. Momo groaned, as she knew that this was a bad idea. Momo was in her night gown. Her night gown was a loose, light pink dress that reached her knees and the sleeves reached her elbow.

She knew that this was a horrible plan. How was she going to measure Toushirou's penis? She only wished that he was asleep so it can be easier to do it. But what if he wakes up all of the sudden? She. Would. Be. Dead.

Momo ran swiftly through the halls of the tenth division. It was almost mid-night and it seems like almost everyone was already asleep. Let's just hope that Toushirou was one of them. Momo placed her ear against the door and she tried to listen of she heard any movement from the taichou. But she did not. It seemed very quiet inside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and looked inside. It was empty. Smiling, she entered the room. If he was not here and the lights were off, then that meant that he was asleep.

Momo took long, quiet steps in the room until she reached the back door. She placed her ear against the door and soon heard his light snores. Momo grinned and opened the door to his room. She entered and immediately, without making any noises, closed the door. She turned around and saw his sleeping body. She giggled lightly as she saw how cute his face looked. Walking towrads him, she bend down and have him a light peck on his lips. Toushirou did not make a sound nor a move, which was a good thing to Momo.

Nervously, Momo grabbed the sheets that were laying over his sexy body and slowly pulled them downward. As she did, she saw his nice, muscular chest and arms. His hot abs and then his dark brown boxers. Momo blushed as she began to giggle mentally. She then grabbed the top hem of his boxers and lightly pulled them downward.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe I'm doing this!_

She immediately saw his penis and her whole face went red. Grabbing one of the rulers, she placed it beside the taichou's penis. But that didn't work though. She had to get in a right position so she can be accurate. She finally decided that she should get on top of him and measure like that. It was better and more comfortable. Carefully, she got on top of him, with her back facing him, and looked down at his manhood. Her face reddened as she giggled again. She was so naughty...

She grabbed the penis slowly, which made her wet, and then placed the measuring tool next to eat and began to measure. But suddenly, she felt someone else's hands touch her lap seductively and then slowly rise up her skirt and touch her wet panties. Momo's eyes were widened as her heart began to beat faster. Uh oh... She felt Toushirou sit up and at the same time, place his hands inside her garment. Momo gasped as she felt him massage her womanhood.

"Measuring, huh?"

Momo's jaw dropped as she mentally cursed at herself, and Matsumoto...and Yachiru...

Toushirou chuckled as he then kissed her neck. He licked her smooth skin like if he was eating a delicious ice cream. Momo led out a pleassurable moan and she also felt his finger go inside her vagina. Toushirou then nobbled her skin like if he was eating his delicious-tasting watermelons. Momo closed her eyes as she continued to moan. Toushirou pulled her off his lap and then got on top of her. With a hand still inside her wet panties, he began to kiss her. Momo opened her mouth widely. His tongue went inside as it began to relish her mouth.

His hands grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted them up. Momo slightly moved downward and to grind against his hips. The couple lead out moans from enjoyment. Toushirou grabbed her hips and slowly entered his penis inside her womanhood. Momo groaned as her moans and groans got louder. Toushirou continued as he slightly leaned down and began to suck on her breast. Momo held onto the sheets tightly.

Momo then felt his penis get out from her wet womanhood. Toushirou laid down next to her as he pulled the sheets over them. Momo got closer to him and snuggled her head against his chest.

"Why were you measuring my penis?" Toushirou inquired.

He felt her smile against his skin.

"Matsumoto and Yachiru told me to..." she answered, knowing that she should not look at his angry face right now.

"...And why do they wanna know?"

"..Because they want to find out something interesting about you... Besides, what _is _your size?"

Toushirou smirked as he whispered a number into Momo's ear. The girl's eyes widened as her cheeks turned red.

No wonder she gets _way _too much pleassure during sex...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright people, I'm finished! Sorry if it was short and the humor stinked... lol. This idea is pretty similar to my "How Long Is Your Weapon?" story. If you were wondering, that is a Naruto story (NejTen) and it was my FIRST story in fanfiction. So anyway, revuew please! AND DON'T ASK HIM HOW LONG TOUSHIROU'S DICK IS! MAKE IT 40 INCHES! lol! That's impossible... **


	6. A Bath Together

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Well here's the next chapter, I really hope you guys like it and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Their First Kiss (New), Getting a Filling (New), Getting Sick (New), A Game of War and Sabotage (Finished)

Chapter 6: A Bath Together

Toshiro Hitsugaya was at his office working on some paperwork, and Momo was at her own division finishing up hers. She decided to pay Hitsugaya a visit, seeing that today was such a boring day and she was already done with all the work.

She walked down to the 10th division with in a cheerful smile and greeted everyone that came across her. Hitsugaya had sensed her reiatsu and anticipated her arrival. She knocked on the door when she got there.

"Come in, Momo." He replied to the knock. "Shiro-chan! How'd you know it was me? I wanted to surprise you!" she pouted and walked up to him. Toshiro smirked and lifted his head to look at her. "Of course I knew it was you, I'm a captain, I can't just let anyone surprise me."

Momo sat on his welcoming lap and gave him a kiss. Toshiro proceeded to kiss her neck causing Momo to moan out just a little. Toshiro then broke away and gave her a kiss on the cheeks, then lips. He noticed she was a little nervous, and she wasn't really into it today.

"Ok, Momo, what do you want to ask me?" he asked Momo. "Nothing Shiro-chan. What makes you think that I want to ask you something?" "Just tell me, Momo. I promise, I definitely won't get mad or anything." He said soothingly before closing the distance between his lips and her cheek.

He then broke the kiss and looked at her. Momo then whispered into his ear, causing him to blush. She looked at him and he was still blushing madly from whatever she had just told him. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, it's ok, you don't have to if-" she was cut off by his lips. "Ok." His reply shocked Momo, who suddenly became overjoyed at his answer. "Just go back, and get it ready." He told her, and she nodded, gave him a kiss, and left.

They both waited anxiously. Hitsugaya only had a few papers left, and he quickly finished them. He shunpoed to Momo's room and went in. Seeing Momo there in her peach colored towel. It was wrapped around her covering her chests, and it covered down to just a little higher than her knee. She smiled when he got home and quickly ran up to him, dragging him to the bathroom. "Come on, Shiro-chan! Let's go!" she urged impatiently.

Toshiro followed her and when they reached the bathroom, he was about to undress himself, but Momo stopped him. At first he looked at her, wondering what she wanted him to do, but then nodded his head when he saw her hands undressing him.

After finally undressing him completely, Momo looked at his body, from his toned abs and muscular arms to his strong legs, and his manhood. She then took off her own towel and escorted Hitsugaya to the bath. They both got into the hot water, and Toshiro held onto Momo from behind her. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, and relaxed in the water.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile at seeing her in this state. His hands were holding on hers. The silence was then broken by Hitsugaya. "We haven't done this ever since we were little. Why'd you suddenly want to take a bath with me, Momo?" He asked her, making her open her eyes and blush.

"W-Well-" "That's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, cutting her off. Hitsugaya then looked at her and smirked. He moved from behind her to right in front of her, so they were looking directly at each other. He then kissed Momo right on the neck, and began sucking on it. His hands moved to her breasts and rubbed her nipples.

Momo moaned out his name continually until he stopped. She looked at him, and saw his smirk, but that was soon wiped off as one of her hands gripped his now erect manhood. She started stroking it causing him to shut his eyes and let out some moans. She giggled and continued stroking, but faster and faster. He managed to open his eyes seeing Momo's hands stroking his penis.

He then stopped her hands from moving and Momo looked at him. "Hitsu-" she was cut off by a kiss from Hitsugaya. He broke the kiss, and stood up. He then picked her up out of the bath. She sat on the bath as Toshiro dried her off with a towel and then dried himself off, as well. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. He then got on top of her and kissed her passionately. Momo's hands were held down by one of his, as his other hand explored her body.

He moved down to her neck and nibbled on a sensitive spot. Her nipples were then nibbled on and pinched. She moaned, and Hitsugaya continued onward. He then licked all over her smooth petite abdomen. She enjoyed every feeling that Hitsugaya was giving her, and she felt her vagina get wetter and wetter.

Hitsugaya was soon at her wet womanhood. He looked at her still eyes closed from his previous actions. Toshiro proceeded with licking his womanhood, drinking some of the juices in the process. He continued to lick her and insert his tongue; he darted in and out, and gradually increased his speed. His hand had let go of her hands and they were now rubbing her smooth legs. Momo's hands were lost in Toshiro's white hair.

She moaned out his name, causing him to be even more excited. He withdrew his head and licked her legs one more time before moving back to her lips.

She felt him position his manhood, and she opened her legs even wider. "Momo." He said, as if asking her if he could enter her. She replied with a simple smile, and he entered her. She felt a small tear drop from the pain, but that was soon overcome with a wave of pleasure; it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Toshiro continued to enter her, and he felt the pleasure building up as well.

He knew he wasn't going last much longer before he released inside of her. Momo's legs were wrapped around his waist and she called out his name one last time before she felt her orgasm. Hitsugaya noticed this and entered her even faster and soon he couldn't contain it any longer; he reached his orgasm as well and they both felt their juices mixing with each other.

Toshiro and Momo were both sweaty from head to toe, and he gave her another deep passionate kiss. He then broke away. "We should take baths together more often." He whispered into her ear. She replied simply with a smile, and a kiss of her own.

**Author's note: **Ok, done. Now, I need to get to one of my other fics and update. Hope you guys like it and review!


	7. Chocolate Ice Cream with a Peach On Top

**Here is the next chapter from me, Merciless Ruby! Enjoy & Review! Ciao!**

**------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 7: Chocolate Ice Cream with a Peach On Top_

It was indeed a very hot day today in Seireitei. The shinigamis took their day off today, and so did the head captain. But one shinigami is not taking the day off. Sweat was slowly dripping from his face as he continued to write. The sun's light went trhough the clear windows and on the working taichou. Matsumoto tried to persua him to stop working and have fun in the beach with her, Momo, Kira, Renji, and everyone else. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya-Taichou just shook his head and continued to work. Now, but that did not meant that his mischievous vice-captain was going to give up. She would do what ever she can to get her taichou's ass off of the chair, even if Hinamori Momo had to get involve.

"Come on taichou!"

"Matsumoto, for the fifth time, NO!"

The spicy woman frowned but suddenly had an idea. She took out a spongebob ice cream that Orihime just gave her and began to eat it in front if him while moaning how delicious it was. Toushirou's eyebrow twitched as heard her licking and sucking on the pathetic ice cream.

"Matsumoto, can you please get out of here?"

The fuku-taichou halted and shook her head.

"Not until you come outside and play with us!"

Toushirou gave her a low growl and suddenly froze her sponge bob ice cream. Matsumoto's eyes widened as she stared at her frozen ice cream. She then smiled sheepishly and left. Toushirou sighed as he continued his work. He really hated summer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Momo, tell your workaholic boyfriend to come out and have fun!"

"I already told him but he does not want to Matsumoto."

"But we have to do something to get him out of that cell! He only works, works, and works!"

"You know he is like that. What are we going to do to get that habbit out of him?"

Matsumoto placed her hand on her chin as she began to think. There had to be something that can get rid of that freaking habbit her taichou has. She saw a couple of men pushing a large container, taller than herself, through the sand as they tried to get it to a cabin. Suddenly, Matsumoto's lips turned into a hazardous smile.

"Come on Momo! I have an idea!"

The fifth division just wondered what stupid plan she had while she ran after her. Matsumoto reached the men and smiled kindly at them.

"Hey guys, may I have a couple of gallons of that chocolate ice cream!"

The men, which were not going to say no since they saw how hot the woman was, nodded and took out a few plastic containers. They began to pour the melted chocolate ice cream inside. Matsumoto had an immense grin on her face while Momo tried to figure out what Matsumoto was up to. Once they were done, Matsumoto grabbed all of the large containers and began to run with Momo running after her.

"Matsumoto, where are we going!?!"

"You will see!"

But Momo's wondering half ended once she saw that Matsumoto was heading towards fifth division. Matsumoto opened the door and ran to the kitchen. She placed the gallons of the melted chocolate ice on the table and began to open the containers.

"Matsumoto, what are you up to?"

"You'll see! Now come here and stand in front of this."

Momo listened to what she said and stood in front of the containers. Matsumoto grabbed one of the containers and poured the melted ice cream right on top of the fuku-taichou. Momo gasped as her eyes widened.

" Matsumoto! This is so cold!"

"I know."

"Than why are you doing it!?!"

"Do not worry."

Matsumoto continued to pour until poor Momo was completely concealed with the chocolate.

"Now Momo, stay here! I'll be back soon!"

"B-But I'm freezing!"

"Don't worry, taichou will clean you up!"

With that, Matsumoto ran as fast as she could to her taichou. Momo blushed, imagining what Toushirou could say if he saw her like this; her whole body covered in chocolate ice cream and in her bikini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taichou taichou!"

"What now Matsu-"

"I just came from the fifth division and something bad happened to Momo-"

Before Matsumoto could have continued speaking, her taichou was already gone. Matsumoto smirked as she jouyfully clapped her hands. Her plan so far is working out perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toushirou opened the door to fifth division and he quickly began to look around.

"Momo, you in here!"

Momo heard his voice and her cheeks began to turn pink.

"I-I'm here Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou ran towards the kitchen and swung the door open. All of the sudden, his eyes widened as he stared at his girlfriend. He looked at her up and down, and then at her eyes.

"...Momo, what happened to you?"

The fuku-taichou laughed sheepishly.

"...Um, well you see, uhh, I fell on a huge pile of chocolate ice cream and I'm freezing..."

Toushirou walked towards her and kissed her lips. Momo closed her eyes as she obliged to the passionate kiss.

"Can you help me get cleaned Shirou-chan?" she asked with his lips against hers.

"Sure..."

Momo was expecting him to get some towels, but instead she gasped as she felt him lick her neck passionately. Apparently, Toushirou wanted to use his mouth for this task. Momo moaned as she felt his tongue lick cheek and all over her face. She placed her hands on his captain's cloak and began to take it off.

"What are you doing?"

"I do not want your cloak to get dirty?" she replied with a mischievous smile.

Toushirou smirked as he also took off his shirt. Momo blushed as she looked at his perfect abs, hot muscular arms, sexy ass, etc...

Toushirou kissed her lips passionately. Momo opened her mouth as his tongue entered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down, along with her, to the messy floor. Toushirou was on top of her with his legs astride from her waist. He leaned down and began to lick her chest. Her face was already finished and he did not miss a spot. He licked and sucked downward until he got to her breasts. Momo sat up as he began to untie the string from her top. He laid her back down and began to suck on one breast while one hand was massaging the other breast and his other hand went inside her bikini bottom. She gasped as she felt him insert a finger inside of her.

Toushirou wanted to hear her moan again so he inserted another finger and bit her pointy nipple. The girl moaned his name out but louder. Toushirou then left that breast and sucked on the other one. Meanwhile, he began to play with her clit and this caused her to moan louder. She never thought that Toushirou would make her go this crazy. The taichou licked down her stomach and abdomen and suddenly reached her sensative area. He grabbed the bikini bottom and began to take it off. Momo blushed increasingly as she saw him look down there.

The captain leaned down and began to lick her there. Momo gasped as the pleasure began to build up. Toushirou held her legs tightly as he inserted his tongue inside of her. Momo groaned and moaned his name out as her hands went on top of his head and began to mess his hair around. She felt his tongue lick passionately as her juices began to pour out. Toushirou sucked them inside his mouth and Momo could not handle the pleasure she was receiving.

He then lifted his head up and looked at her.Sweat was running down her face and her eyes were half closed. Toushirou leaned down and pecked her lips. Momo opened her eyes more and looked up at him with a smile. She noticed him pull down his pants and boxer and suddenly lean in. Her eyes slightly widened as she felt the tip of his cock on her vaginal opening. Toushirou knew that this was going to hurt her since she was a virgin, like him, so he slowly entered her.

Momo immediately screamed as he entered. She grabbed onto his hands and began to yell out his name, and to go faster. He obliged and increased his speed. He stroked her breasts as he continued. Momo closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Toushirou increased his speed again and at the same time he began to moan her name out.

After that, he got out of her and laid down next to her. Momo turned her head and looked at him with a smile. She placed her hand on his cheek and began to stroke it. Toushirou opened his aqua-green eyes and looked back at her. He shifted forward and kissed her lips.

"There, you are all cleaned up. Now, let's get out of here before Matsumoto comes-"

"TAICHOU, MOMO, - ooops. My bad. You guys can continue!"

The door closed, leaving a blushing Momo and an angry Toushirou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm finished! I hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Ciao!**


	8. Sweet Torture

**Author's note: **Ok everyone, here's the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (New)

Chapter 8: Sweet Torture

By: Shirochanxmomo1220

Toshiro and Momo were both outside training, and teasing each other with kisses in between. He continued to tease Momo every time her kido missed or she dropped her zanpakuto. She replied by calling him his pet name, Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya would then blush and quickly swoop in for a kiss, which Momo leaned into. After the cycle repeated itself a few more times, they were both sweaty, and decided to go back and rest up.

Hitsugaya carried Momo to his division and brought her into the bathroom. He let her undress both of them, and Momo's fingers deliberately touched his skin slowly. He didn't mind at all, and just watched her lovingly. Then, they both got into the shower and relaxed in the steaming water. Momo rested her head on his bare chest, and his hands were at work cleaning her and himself with the soap.

She moaned as Toshiro's hands reached her more sensitive parts, and Toshiro responded by being gentler. They had their fun in the shower and then got out. Hitsugaya used a towel to dry Momo off, and then used another one to dry himself off. They both reached the bed, but before Toshiro could even lie down, Momo had pushed him roughly onto the bed. She quickly restrained him from moving.

"Momo?" he asked a little confused at what she was going to do. "Yea, Shiro-chan." She responded back sweetly, yet seductively at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm stronger!" she said triumphantly. Toshiro only let out a small smile at how cute she looked right now, with her determined face on. He then tried breaking out of the restraint, but found that to be more difficult than expected when Momo kissed him. Her tongue slipped through between his lips and played with pink tongue. Different sensations were all going through Toshiro, as Momo continued to caress his lips with her own.

She then broke the kiss and moved to his earlobe. Hinamori nibbled it, as she whispered into his ear. "Don't even try, Shiro-chan." She whispered seductively into Toshiro's ear. Her breath on his skin was driving him crazy. He wanted to break free of this kido and kiss Momo, instead of being teased like this. Momo gave finished her job on his ear, and went lower to his neck. Toshiro felt his length hardening at Momo's actions on him.

When he finally realized it was pointless to even try to break free, he closed his eyes and let Momo do whatever she wanted, but his body was still a bit tense.

As Momo sucked on his neck, she also bit Toshiro, leaving him with a love mark. He would wince a little at Momo's biting, but he didn't care at all. He knew she hated it when his fangirls would rush up to him everyday, and he hated it as well. This was just her way of showing everyone else that Toshiro was hers and hers alone. Momo's mouth was now at Toshiro arm. She licked downward all the way to his hand, and licked upwards again. Toshiro let out a sigh as she did this.

Momo then moved to his nipples, nibbling one while playing with the other one with her hand. He moaned out as she sucked on his nipples, twirling her tongue. She moved slowly downward and licked all over his six pack. Toshiro managed to lift his head to get a glimpse of her. His head quickly slammed back into the bed when Momo's hands gripped his erect manhood.

She wrapped her fingers around it a little tightly, and started stroking. Toshiro tightly closed his eyes and his head rolled back. "Momo." He sighed out slowly, and Momo just smiled as she started stroking him even faster. "AH… Mo… Momo!" he managed to moan out. She stroked even faster, and just as Toshiro was about to come, she let go.

Toshiro immediately started squirming at the loss of contact, and looked at Momo. "Momo?" he asked while still panting. "What is it, Shiro-chan?" she asked innocently as she moved closer. "You know what I'm talking about." He replied back in a needy tone with a deep blush and looked away. "Oh, you mean this?" she said as her fingers wrapped around Toshiro's cock again. His painfully hard erection once again felt all the pleasure as Momo hand pumped it.

She stopped for only a moment, but Toshiro then immediately felt her warm mouth completely on his erection. "M… Momo!" he moaned out loudly as Momo's mouth sucked on his erection. Her head bobbed up and down and her tongue swirled around and around the head of Toshiro's penis.

Momo's hands soon joined her mouth; she started stroking along with her sucking, and Toshiro was in a world of pleasure. "Oh God… M… Momo… Momo!" he called out. His eyes were tightly closed and he bucked his hips while Momo continued to pleasure him.

Toshiro then pushed his groin up, trying to get more of his length into that warm cavern, known also as Momo's mouth. She replied to his efforts and sucked deeper. "Mo… Momo… I'm going to…MOMO!" his sentence was interrupted by his own roar of Momo's name as he came into Momo's mouth. She sucked out the remainder of Toshiro's juices. Momo then swallowed all the juices and then lifted her head to see the panting Hitsugaya.

She crawled on top of him, and brought her lips to his neck as she listened to his heavy breathing. She brought her face up and her eyes met Hitsugaya's. He tried to cover his blush from Momo, but she already saw it. "Hitsugaya-kun." She said before sealing his lips with a kiss.

Momo quickly grinded their hips together bringing Toshiro's eyes closed. He was once again lost in the wave of pleasure that was ready to wash him up all over again. His moans were muffled by Momo's lips.

As Momo continued to grind into Toshiro's hardened length, he felt all the pleasure build up in his groin, and he knew he was about to release again. Momo and Toshiro both moaned out each other's names and soon Momo reached her orgasm and Toshiro quickly followed.

She finally unrestrained him, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Next time, it's my turn." He whispered. Momo giggled and kissed him. Toshiro enjoyed the kiss, and pulled the covers over them, and they both soon fell asleep.

**Author's note: **So did you guys like it? I hope you did, and please review!


	9. Honeymoon

Chapter 9: Honeymoon

By Merciless Ruby

The traditional Japanese music ran through the shinigami's ears as they continued to enjoy their time. The large room was decorated nicely, confetti still floating around. Momo was sitting down on a chair with her newlywed husband standing next to her. Her wedding dress was strapless and it reached her ankles. Her hair was done in a high bun though her bangs were curled. She felt her husband's hand touch hers a she looked up at him and smiled.

Toushirou looked down at her and smiled. Today was the happiest day of their lives. Finally, they are together and _no one _is going to interfere with their relationship. Forty years has gone by since the war with Aizen and the Arrancars. Finally, it was time that the captain of the tenth division and the lieutenant of the fifth division took a rest…

He was finally dead and they didn't need to worry about him anymore.

"Congratulations!"

The newlywed couple looked up and saw Shunsui and Nanao. They held a bouquet of roses. Nanao smiled at the bride and handed her the bouquet.

"Here you go Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Thank you Nanao. They're beautiful."

The couple welcomed them and then left. Momo sighed as she stared up at her husband. He wore a white tuxedo with a black tie and black shiny shoes. Momo thought that he looked really handsome like that.

"Aren't you happy, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked him with a smile.

"Of course I'm happy Momo." He replied, staring down at her while smiling, "I just want to spend time with you…."

Momo would have blush and giggle at this, but being the young new wife she was right now, she smiled at him and stood up. Circling her arms around his neck, she placed her head on top of his shoulder and sighed.

"I want to spend a lot of time with you also Hitsugaya-kun." She told him as she felt his arms snake around her waist.

Toushirou kissed the side of her mouth as he held her tighter. It was twelve thirty ante-meridiem and the guests were still partying, some of them already intoxicated. The only thing that was left was to cut the cake. The cake was approximately three feet high and two feet wide. The cake was baked by Yumichika and a few cooks from Seireitei.

"Say cheese!"

The couple looked to their right and saw Hisagi with a camera in his hand. Momo smiled as Toushirou gave his usual smirk. In three seconds, the lieutenant of ninth division took the pictures and congratulated them.

Yes, this is the best day of their lives.

"I'm so tired, though I'm glad it's over…."

Momo said softly as and Toushirou walked up the steps to their hotel room. The hotel was the only hotel in Soul Society and shinigamis or souls could go and take a vacation there. The best rooms were at the top floors. Once reaching the tenth floor, the last floor, they made a left and walked towards the last room.

Toushirou got out the key and wasted no time on opening the door. Once it was opened, he threw the key inside and suddenly picked up his wife bridal style. Momo screamed in laughter as he walked inside the room. He closed the door with his foot and then threw himself and Momo on the bed.

Momo relaxed herself since the pillows were as soft as clouds. Toushirou smiled as he lay down next to her. Momo looked up at him and suddenly felt his warm lips kiss hers gently. Momo rolled on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his penis hardening as their kiss got more passionate.

Toushirou stroked her back passionately but then he began to unzip her wedding dress. While he did this though, she began to untie his tie; and then she threw it on the floor. Toushirou's mouth left hers as he began to nibble her neck. Momo moaned as she felt her dress being taken off.

She was now left with her corset and white stocking. Momo pushed him down on the bed and smirked. Toushirou cocked an eyebrow seductively as he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Momo began to unbutton his collar shirt, revealing his white under shirt. Toushirou placed his hands of her hips and slowly placed his fingers up her panties. Momo removed his shirt as he played around with her clitoris.

The lieutenant moaned as she felt her vaginal area start getting wet. Toushirou smirked as he heard her moan out his name. Momo opened her eyes and stared down at him. She placed her hands by his groin and felt his erected manhood. She knew that he was waiting for this moment in a long time…

She unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them. Getting off him, he took his pants off and then began to kiss her again. Momo sat down on his lap in an astride fashion and placed her hands on his shoulder. She opened her mouth so his tongue could explore it. She began to take off his undershirt while he began to unclasp her corset. Toushirou licked her neck as they both began to lay down again, her on top of him.

Momo kissed his neck and then her tongue traveled down his chest. She licked his nipples and touched his perfect muscles. Toushirou began to feel more aroused. Momo licked down to his abdomen and then stopped. She grabbed the top hem of his boxers and then began to slide them off his body.

She bit her bottom lip as she leaned her head down and began to suck on his aroused cock. Toushirou closed his eyes and groaned on pleasure. Momo licked it up and down, driving him crazy. Toushirou opened his eyes half way and he began to undo Momo's bun. After her hair fell behind her back, he began to stroke her head, encouraging her to continue.

Momo slightly bit the tip of his penis, causing him to groan louder. Toushirou opened his eyes fully and turned them around, he on top now. He climbed on top of her and began eating her lips as he took off her corset. He could feel her breasts and hardened nipples against his chest. He licked down her chest and then in between her breasts. He placed his hands on top of her breasts and began massaging them both. Momo moaned and then she felt him lick her left breast.

Toushirou nibbled it gently as he massaged the other. His thumb played around with her perky nipple, causing the girl to become even wetter. Toushirou's mouth went to her other breast and he immediately sucked on it like if he was sucking on a peach-flavored lollypop. Momo placed her hands on top of his head and began to curl his hair with her fingers, moaning out his name.

The taichou licked downward until he reached to her most sensitive area. He grabbed her panties and took them off, noticing how wet it was. Momo looked at him as her cheeks turned pink, since this was their first time having sex….

Toushirou leaned down and began to lick her vagina. Momo moaned louder as she arched her back. She began to feel wetter as the passionate pleasure increased. Toushirou felt her love juice go inside his mouth as he began to suck it in. He darted his tongue in and out, causing Momo to scream but in a moaning way. Toushirou looked at her as he inserted two fingers inside. Momo groaned as he darted them inside and out.

Then, he positioned himself. Momo felt the tip of his penis on her vaginal opening. She closed her honey-brown eyes as she felt his cock go inside slowly. Immediately, she screamed and she felt him dart in and out. Toushirou groaned pleasurably as he heard her scream in pain and passion. He increased his speed, not wanting to continue hurting her. But then, he heard her moan out 'faster', and he did. Momo hissed, groaned, and moaned as he darted in and out faster. He looked at her and planted a kiss on her lips, feeling her tears at the same time.

Once reaching his limit, he got out of her and lay down next to her. He looked at her beautiful face as he placed the bed sheets over their sweating bodies. Then, he wiped her tears away as she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her lips and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Momo placed her head on Toushirou's chest and closed her eyes, muttering 'I love you'. Toushirou smiled and pecked her forehead.

"I love you too Bed-Wetter Momo…."

The end! Review.


	10. Returned

Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for this late update, especially to Merciless Ruby

**Author's note:** Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for this late update, especially to Merciless Ruby. Thank the earth that she's not like me, and gets pissed off when the update is late lol. Well, it has been such a long time since I've written a lemon, so forgive me if it's bad. Without further waiting, here it is. Btw, it's the sequel to Come Back (Chapter 1).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 10: Returned

By: Shirochanxmomo1220

Momo had just woken up from another sweet dream of Toshiro. It's been nearly a month now, and her knight in shining armor still hasn't returned. Every morning she would go check to see if there was news of him, but it was always the same. "He's busy." They said, or "He'll be back from the mission soon".

"Good morning, Matsumoto-san." She said as she reached the 10th division. She's been helping Matsumoto with her share of paperwork considering Toshiro wasn't there. "Good morning, Momo-chan!" was her cheerful response.

"So any news on Taicho?"

"Nope."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back any day now. He's probably on his way right now-" Renji and Kira both burst through the door still laughing a bit.

"What's up, you two?"

"Well, your uptight little Taicho finally got himself a girlfriend!" Momo nearly collapsed from hearing the words. 'It couldn't be. S-Shiro-chan wouldn't just leave me.' She continued to think about it.

"WHAT! HE WHAT!" Matsumoto asked shocked.

"Well, it's actually Ichigo's sister! From what Ichigo's been telling me, they've been nearly inseparable! I couldn't believe it myself." Renji burst, and Matsumoto took a glance at Momo only to see her nearly in tears. "S-Sorry, Matsumoto-san, Renji-kun, Izuru-kun, I need to go." She rushed out of the room. "Momo-chan!"

"What's wrong with her?" Renji asked, before getting on the head. "You idiot! Now let's go look for her!" they ran out and separated to find their teary-eyed friend.

"Shi- Hitsugaya's just a big jerk!" she continued to say to herself, though she knew she would always love him, even if he never returned… to her. She continued crying until it started to rain. The cold air reminded her of Hitsugaya and she sat there reminiscing and watching the raindrops drop pour down.

"What are you doing over here, Momo? You'll get sick." Came Hitsugaya's voice out of nowhere. "Hi-Hitsugaya?" she found him watching her with a smile. "Go away." She said before turning back around. That was definitely not the welcome he had expected. "Momo, what's wr-"

"I said go away!" she buried her head into her arms and began crying once more. He hurriedly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her soothingly. "Tell me… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" his voice was gentle, and it made Momo sway in her will to resist the man before him.

"I-I heard from Renji-kun th-that you got a girlfriend from the h-human world."

"A girlfriend! No way! Especially since I got you right here." He said as he started stroking her back.

"He also said you two were inseparable."

"Of course, but that was only because she wouldn't leave me alone after I saved her from a hollow. I tried hiding, but everywhere I went, she'd find me again. So, is that why you were crying?"

She nodded her head and buried it into his chest, still crying. "I missed you so much, Shiro-chan!" her muffled voice brought a smile onto Hitsugaya's face. "I missed you too." He picked her up and walked into the rain. They soon reached Hitsugaya's private quarters and he brought her into the bathroom. "May I?" he said, gesturing to hem of her clothing. She nodded her head again, and Hitsugaya began undressing her, telling her of his mission in the human world.

After fully disrobing Momo and himself, Toshiro brought her into a bath with him, cleansing themselves of all the rainwater. Toshiro washed over Momo and then himself; he then brought her out and dried her off. He laid her on the bed, and got on top after. "I missed you." He said with his face in the crook of her neck. He gave her a trail of kiss down her neck and then one on her lips.

"Shiro-chan." She sighed with a blush evident on her face. Her voice didn't stop Hitsugaya from kissing and licking her. He tasted her, bringing the girl beneath him into sweet bliss. Her fingers lost themselves in his wet white hair. "Momo, you're as beautiful as ever."

"S-Shiro-chan." She moaned out as Hitsugaya took in one of her pert nipple. He first sucked, then bit. "Sh-Shiro." He felt a sense of pride, hearing those sounds. Momo squirmed under Hitsugaya in pleasure. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, and then went lower to her creamy abdomen. He licked upwards all over her, and then kissed her belly button before proceeding.

He was finally at her wet womanhood before he licked it. "Ah… Shi-Shiro"

Toshiro darted his tongue in and out, and swallowed some of her juices. He lifted his head to see her still in a pleasurable state. Toshiro then covered her lips with his own before giving her a look. Momo then looked back as if saying 'I'm ready'. Toshiro smiled and positioned himself.

Hinamori felt the tip of his manhood intrude on the opening of her womanhood, and she readied herself for what was to come next. He entered her slowly, and then pulled out halfway, then going back in. Momo pushed her hips up meeting with him every time he pushed down. The built up pleasure was soon about to be released.

"M…Momo!"

"To-Toshiro!

They both reached their climax and lay there holding each other. "I'm glad you're back, Shiro-chan." She said breathlessly. "Me too, Bedwetter." He said with a smirk. A few moments later, Toshiro pulled up the blanket over themselves and kissed his little Momo goodnight, and went to sleep afterwards.

"You're really back." The young girl mumbled in her sleep with a smile.

**Author's note:** So I hope you guys liked it. I kind of liked how it turned out. Next chapter will be by Merciless Ruby.


	11. What's You Fantasy?

Chapter eleven from Merciless Ruby - What's you Fantasy

_Chapter eleven from Merciless Ruby - What's you Fantasy?_

It was always said that Toushirou and Momo were the sweetest couple in Soul Society.

But something that it is not said in Soul Society was that Toushirou and Momo were _**wild **_when coming to sex.

**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**

Shinigami clothes were thrown on the floor as the atmosphere inside the room grew hotter and hotter each minute. The fuku-taichou moaned passionately as she felt her lover's hands touch her body as his lips pressed tightly against hers. Momo opened her mouth fully as his tongue immediately went inside, tasting her wildly. Sitting by the corner of the room, the two took their tongues out and began to French kiss. Momo felt herself become wetter as Toushirou's tongue definitely dominated hers.

**I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
While the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
In the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top  
Lick it don't stop, keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
Or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That man Ludacris (woo) in the public bathroom  
Or in back of a classroom  
How ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
See I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
And the tell me what they fantasy  
Like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me**

Toushirou stopped kissing her as he licked her neck sloppily. In the mean time, Momo moaned louder as she dug her nails onto his back. The aroused captain licked the side of her face as his penis became harder. Momo felt it against her thigh, teasing her already for her to open her legs to it. Toushirou licked downward until he reached her breasts. Momo opened her eyes a bit as she looked down at him and saw him lick one breast while he slightly and gently pinched the other. Toushirou bit her perky nipple, causing her to scream with passion. He opened his mouth widely and took the whole breasts inside his mouth, sucking it like if he was a newborn. Momo moaned louder as she dug her hands inside his messy, spiky hair and urged him to continue pleasuring her. And he did.

Toushirou's mouth then went to her other breast and began to do everything he did to the other breast; which he left it all pink.

**I wanna get you in the bath tub  
With the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
Or we can do it on stage of the Ludacris concert  
Cause you know I got sold out  
Or red carpet dick could just roll out  
Go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
We can do it in the pouring rain  
Runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
How 'bout in the library on top of books  
But you can't be too loud  
You wanna make a brother beg for it  
Give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
We can do it in the white house  
Tryna make them turn the lights out  
Champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
What's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
In the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
On hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
Eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet**

After literally _eating _that breast, Touhirou licked downward and finally reached her wet vagina. Momo blushed, although she shouldn't since this is probably the thousandth time he has seen her vagina every time they had sex. Toushirou, already horny for licking her wetness, placed his head between her legs and bit her outer labia. Momo screamed loudly as the pain traveled throughout her body. Smirking, the taichou licked her entire pussy and then inserted his tongue inside her vagina.

**I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
In the garden all in the dirt  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
On the top of my escalade  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my grades**

Momo groaned and whimpered. Her mind rotated faster than the Earth. Toushirou cleaned the wetness from her sensitive area, but it was no use. Every time he licked, pecked, or nibbled around there, his lover would become even wetter. He sat up and inserted three fingers inside, making her arch her back painfully. He darted them in and out; and saw more of her love juice run out. Toushirou loved the way he made her feel.

The fuku-taichiu, being tired of getting all of the fun, flipped them over and sat down on him. She smiled down at him and winked, sending him a message that it was his turn to feel the _fun_. She kissed him gently but demandingly. Toushirou wanted to make the kiss rougher, but since she wanted to give him the pleasure, he let her do whatever she wanted to do to him.

Momo licked his muscular chest as Toushirou played around with her vagina. Momo licked his abdomen and then stared down at his dick. Smirking, she lowered her head and began to suck on it, causing the stoic captain to close his eyes and grunt. Momo bit her bottom lip mischievously and continued to taunt him. She groped it and then licked the tip.Toushirou pushed her face forward, wanting her to continue; and she did. Momo sucked on it like if it was her favorite flavored lollypop. Toushirou was ready to ejaculate and his penis became harder.

**I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy**

Toushirou flipped them over and opened her legs widely. He smirked down at her and quickly entered her. Momo shrieked as she painfully closed her eyes. Toushirou darted his penis in and out of her wet vagina. Momo felt her breasts rock back and forth as Toushirou darted in and out harder.

The captain pressed his lips against hers as he increased his speed. Momo kissed him back as she felt him ejaculate right inside of her. Both his semen and her wetness dripped on the floor. Increasing his speed a bit more, Toushirou licked her neck and groped her ass. The brunette was now screaming on top of her lungs. Toushirou continued to rock back and forth inside of her as he looked at her face. Momo opened her eyes half way and looked up at him. Smiling down at her, Toushirou got out of her and the two kissed again. They stood up and Momo leaned her back against the wall with a leg on Toushirou's hip.

Immediately, the captain got inside of her again and humped her. Momo hissed keenly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Toushirou saw how her breasts bounced and he leaned forward and licked one of her breasts. Momo closed her eyes as she then began to touch Toushirou's penis as it darted inside of her and out. She touched his balls, causing him to let out a groan.

The captain, almost reaching his climax, laid his lover on the bed with her back towards him. Momo screamed as Toushirou continued fucking her. His semen and her love juices mixed and splattered on his bed. Both of them reached their climax and with one final thrust, the exhausted taichou got out of her and fell beside her on his bed.

Smiling, Momo turned her head and kissed his lips gently. Toushirou smiled against her lips and embraced her sweaty naked. Laying her head on his chest, the two lovers closed their eyes and fell asleep.

It was always said that Toushirou and Momo were the sweetest couple in Soul Society.

But something that it is not said in Soul Society was that Toushirou and Momo were _**wild **_when coming to sex.

_**--**_

_**I hope it wasn't crappy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and past tense and other things! This song is from Ludacris and it's called 'What's you fantasy'. It's a dirty song if you read the lyrics and understood it! Shirochanxmomo1220 will do next chapter! **_

_**- Merciless Ruby**_


	12. Thunderstorms

**Author's note:** Ok, I've been getting a lot of reminders to update this fic, so here it is. Sorry for the really really long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters.

Chapter 12: Thunderstorms

Another thunderbolt hit the ground, scaring Momo nearly to death. She had never been a big fan of thunderstorms, nor loud noises for that matter. It has also been the chore, or pleasure of Hitsugaya to be the one to soothe her mind during these storms. Tonight was going to be no different.

He had even already prepared a spot for Momo to sleep beside him. 'She should be here in three… two… and one.'

Right on time, the young girl arrived with a knock on the door. "Come in Momo."

She quickly went with a squeak in response to the last boom. "Umm… Hitsugaya-kun, could I… could I please sleep with you tonight."

"Of course Momo. Just get on your usual spot." He then got back to the book he was reading. "Shiro, could you come to bed."

Hitsugaya looked back at her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure there was a certain seductive ring to her voice. "Come on, Shiro."

There it was again. It couldn't have been just him. He knew he heard it for sure this time. He dropped the book he was working on and walked towards his beloved Bedwetter. Simply getting into bed and pretending not to have perceived her advances were enough to drive Momo crazy.

So she carefully unleashed her next attempt. Momo laid her head on his chest while blowing some air up his neck. She then gave him a nip, leaving a wet trail of kisses up his neck all the way to the tip of his nose. "Momo, I thought you came here to sleep."

"You really want me to sleep?" Her kisses and intoxicating scent was giving Toshiro a hard time to remain focused. "I-I…" His voice became but a whisper as Momo's tongue down his newly exposed six pack. The next thing he knew, he was in absolute bliss as Momo started stroking his long manhood.

Momo's attention was completely focused on licking the erect and hardened length in from of her. Toshiro hurriedly pushed her off him and got on top. Positioning himself and Momo, he slowly plunged into the wetness.

His pacing quickened, only to cause both of them to moan out of pleasure. "H-Hitsugaya!" Momo's last call for her lover brought both of them over the edge. Hitsugaya then pulled out of her, lying beside her. She was pulled into a warm embrace with the blanket covering over their still sweaty bodies.

"I guess you're over your fear of storms now, huh?"

"Nope. I'll still need to come here every time there's a storm." She gave him a cute smile and kiss before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note:** Well, there it is. I know its not like the best work I've done, but none of the chapters I've been writing lately have been good lol. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be by Merciless Ruby. So ask her if you've got any questions.


	13. Sexy Welcome Back

M

_M.R. – Hola people! Um, I'm back I guess! Er, I have re-posted some of my "best fics" back onto FFN, so if you want to check them out, you can… Um, what else? Well, I haven't written a HitsuHina lemon in such a long time…. Therefore, this may be cheesy or rusty! XD! Please review tho! Ciao!_

_**Sexy Welcome Back**_

_**Written by: Merciless Ruby**_

It had been a tiring month for the strong tenth division taichou. Paperwork was not the problem this time; it was his missions back and forth from the world of the living, to Hueco Mundo, to Rukongai, and any where else the old geezer could stick him. The short white haired taichou has never been preoccupied like _this_, and he was not happy about it. However, he wasn't the only one that was angry at Yamamoto-taichou for this, so was Matsumoto and Momo.

He didn't care whether Matsumoto was annoyed by this or not. She was only annoyed at the overly large amount of paperwork that she had to complete before her grumpy taichou would come back and all the bottles of sake she would have to dump before he saw.

He did, however, care about Momo's feelings about the situation; both young shinigami have been dating for approximately six months, and both of them feel comfortable at how _safe _their relationship has been going. Matsumoto always keeps on questioning them about _when _their innocence was going to end! The only reply that the strawberry-blond received all the time was _'we're not ready for that'. _

Now that both Toushiro and Momo have each other, both of them wanted to spend a lot of time together, not wanting to hear or worry about Hollows running after humans, shinigamis betraying Seireitei, and other. Both of them spend roughly three hours together _almost _every day, and for them, it wasn't enough.

Momo hummed a sweet melody as she sat on her boyfriend's chair, still waiting for him to arrive from Yamamoto-taichou's office. It was late at night. Losing track of the time a few minutes ago, she estimated that it was probably midnight. She was anxious of seeing her Shiro-chan again. Not seeing him for two weeks always depressed her, and when he would arrive, she would always jump on him and give him the longest hug ever.

In the meantime, she also thought about the conversation she had with Matsumoto. Her friend suggested that she should make a small _Sexy Welcome Back _party for him, and Matsumoto's definition of "party" in this subject was for Momo to give some excitement to her boyfriend…

The brunette blushed as scenes of her seducing Toushiro rose to her mind. Matsumoto's foolish ideas really get into people's heads... Her friend suggested her to get naked and wait for him under the covers on his futon. Momo wasn't sure whether Toushiro was going to be happy about the idea; most likely not since it came from his vice-captain!

However, as Matsumoto said, as well, Toushiro needed to _relax _after his long mission. The Tenth Division taichou was always cranky after a mission, and to get rid of his crankiness, Momo would make him happy by having watermelons sitting in front of him. However, now, Matsumoto convinced her that making of them fulfill his dreams would be best for both. But the question is….

How will he react to this?

Toushiro Hitsugaya sauntered back to his quiet division, glad that his private meeting with Yamamoto-taichou was finally over. Even if he was a stoic taichou, Toushiro had to acknowledge the fact that the old man talks too much and repeats his own questions. Now, that's on the side and Toushiro was just glad that it was over and he can finally see his girlfriend and rest. So far, everything in the Tenth Division was quiet, which he was glad about. The taichou felt his girlfriend's reiatsu coming from his office, and quickly, his small smile crawled to his lips.

He opened the door and walked inside, however, Momo was not inside his office. He thought he was going to find her sleeping on his chair, or on the couch, as she always does while she waits for his arrival. Frowning, Toushiro closed the door and walked further into his pristine office. His girlfriend's reiatsu was getting stronger, and the only door left was the one that led into his bedroom. Toushiro opened the door, and immediately, he looked around for the familiar girl.

His turquoise eyes fell on her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. There was a pregnant silence as both of them stared at each other. Momo blushed as she suddenly regretted the idea. Toushiro blinked, watching her naked creamy legs. His eyes stared at every inch of her legs, slowly traveling upward. His gaze on her legs continued to go up and up, not realizing that this could lead into something he wanted to wait for in the future. His gaze fell on her creamy thighs, but it didn't halt there. He continued gazing upward, but was disappointed as he saw his blanket draped over the upper half of her body while concealing her private area.

He could see that Momo wasn't wearing anything at all. How long had she been waiting for him like this? The fuku-taichou bit her bottom lip as she sheepishly smiled at him. Her whole face was red, especially over the fact that this was the first time being naked in front of him. What would he think of her petite, pale body? She was no Matsumoto, Orihime, or Yoruichi. Her breasts were still developing, though at a slow rate. She compared herself to a thin white box, but she was anxious of Toushiro's reaction. After staring at her for long minutes, Toushiro closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Momo, what are you doing?"

Momo frowned as her heart pounded faster. What was she going to reply? She thought he was going to get inside, naked, with her in addition, like how Matsumoto said. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but halted for a few seconds. In addition, Matsumoto explained to her to _show off _a bit so he can start getting the idea of the _naughty _situation, since Hitsugaya Toushiro can be dense! Momo sat up, letting the blanket slide down her body and land on her waist, still concealing her lower area, but fully exposing her small but noticeable breasts. Toushiro gaped as his face turned red as well. Momo bit her bottom lip and looked back at him through her eyelashes.

"…I was waiting for you Shiro-chan."

Toushiro was too distracted with her breasts to scowl at her for his ridiculous nickname. Instead, he slowly walked over to her and crawled on the futon. He halted in front of her and dug his face on the crook of her neck. Momo allowed a contented sigh to escape as her hands fell on Toushiro's shoulders, lightly rubbing them as she draped them over his back.

"How long have you been waiting for me… like this?"

"For about an hour…"

"Sorry that I made you wait so long then." He told her, voice suddenly hoarse. She was caught off guard when he captured her soft pink lips with his.

Momo moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his slender neck and bringing him down on top of her. His hands fell on her sides, and soothingly, he roamed it up and down her soft skin. Momo shivered at his electrocuting touch, feeling a sexual sensation in her stomach as she could feel herself get warmer between her thighs. The taichou's kisses traveled down her chest, but halted by her breasts. Blushing, Momo shifted her arm over her breasts, but Toushiro halted her. She looked up at him and saw him smile.

"Don't, you look beautiful." He told her, leaning down and immediately sucking on one of her breasts as he groped the other.

Momo gave a whine as she flung her head back. Her panties got wetter and her nipples perked out. Toushiro smirked and bit her perky pink nipple. Momo screamed as she felt his wet tongue suddenly went over her other breast. She opened her glossy brown eyes and looked at him, shocked to see that he was still dressed while she was panties away from being completely nude.

As he sucked, nibbled, and licked her breast, she pushed his white cloak off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. Then, she slowly pulled the sleeves down his top, revealing his lean muscles. She removed his top and gazed at his half opened eyes. Her breasts were wet from his intense licks and kisses.

"I love you…" Toushiro whispered and kissed her lips again.

Momo smiled against his lips as her hands roamed around his back. Toushiro pressed his hard penis against her, wanting to inform her how much he wanted her. Momo gasped against his lips, and this gave Toushiro the chance to dart his tongue inside her mouth. Momo moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her wetness increase, as she felt his hard member press against her wet hot core. Breaking the kiss, Toushiro removed the blanket that was wrapped around her waist and looked down, only to frown as he noticed that she was wearing her white panties. Momo giggled at his expression. Toushiro glared at her and quickly removed her undergarments.

Momo gasped as his hands grabbed the back of her thighs and shifted them upward, causing her legs to open. Her whole face flushed as she saw him looking down at her. She wanted to close her legs, but his grip on her was tight. Toushiro looked down at her wet womanhood with complete lust and desire. He needed to be inside her…

Toushiro lowered his head and licked her folds first, causing her to whimper. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips against her wet ones and darted his tongue inside her. Momo groaned as she felt her liquid oozing out faster. She would never imagine _her _Shiro-chan doing this to her. Momo eyes opened and closed, feeling her love juices being sucked into his mouth by him. Toushiro pulled his head up and kissed her lips again. Momo whimpered as their tongue danced in each other's mouth.

Suddenly, Momo's back arched as he entered three fingers inside her. Toushiro touched her lips as his girlfriend screamed and whimpered. He loved the way her hot vagina felt around his fingers. He kissed her rosy cheeks and removed his fingers out of her. Momo opened her eyes and looked at him. He pulled his slacks and boxers down, and Momo gasped at his erection. Toushiro positioned himself, and Momo moaned as she felt his member's tip brush her wet center. Before entering though, Toushiro gazed at her worryingly.

"Do you want to wait? I don't want to hurt-"

"No," Momo cut him off in a whimper, "I want you inside me already."

Toushiro gave a slight nod, and slowly, he entered her. Momo screamed and arched her back, a strong pain ripping through her small body. Toushiro continued to thrust into her slowly, hoping that the pain soon turns into pleasure. Momo continued to moan louder, though the pain was quickly going away. Toushiro groaned as her tight walls clenched down on his dick. He felt her hot juices on his member, and it made him even more aroused.

"….Harder Shiro-chan…" Momo moaned loudly, shifting her hips with his.

Toushiro fulfilled her commands and thrust in her harder and faster. Momo continued to scream, but they were cut short as his lips captured hers. Momo moaned against his lips as she then felt his liquid ejaculate inside her. Toushiro grunted and collapsed next to her. He opened one of his eyes and glanced at her, slowly pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Momo turned her head and smiled at him. The taichou wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. Their bodies were dripping with sweat, and both of them had a wide smile on their faces.

"Momo," Toushiro said, grabbing her attention after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"This wasn't your idea, right?"

"…. No, it wasn't, Matsumoto gave it to me. Are you mad?"

"No, I just know that I have to thank her tomorrow morning."

OK OK I'M DONE! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO FINISH THIS! HOWEVER, I DIDN'T EDIT THIS! MY FRIEND DREAMING.SAPPHIRE DID! BYE!

**Dreaming.sapphire**: Loserrr!! XD I hope you all liked it! It was fun reading through it. Anyways! Toto worked really hard on this (I should know since she was raping me on AIM) so you better review! XP Anyways! I have home work calling to me. Loll. Leave a review!!

I was not raping her...much! XD

Next chapter will be done by Shirochanxmomo1220!


End file.
